Pokemon Riley's Iron Island
by dairu123
Summary: Ever since Riley finished trianing Lucario in Aura, they have been drifting apart. What happens however when Riley creates a new technique with Aura and training starts up again? Rated M for Yaoi m/m
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I only own my OC's

Author's note: I had to put my other stories on hold because I promised my girlfriend I would write a Yaoi for her. She requested it be about Riley and his male Lucario. I don't know how long this story will become.

Information on Riley: Byron the previous gym leader asked Riley to become the new gym leader but he kindly refuses saying Byron's son Roark should be considered first. Riley also mentioned in game that the Iron Island belonged to him. Suggesting that he owns the mines and someone else reopened the mines as a place for Pokemon to live and a place to train. It is implied in the manga that the Riolu that was rescued in the Anime was Riley's Lucario's son.

Lucario Anatomy: Just so you know. In this story Lucario's cock will be like a dog's cock. It will be slim until it reaches a bulge at the base which is called a knot. When the dog cums the knot swells and locks the female and him together. Once he is finished cumming and his arousal diminishes, the knot will shrink and they will be released. It can sometimes take from five minutes to forty five minutes. Depending on the circumstances.

Riley's Pokemon: Out of all the known Pokemon that Riley has in game, In this story I have chosen Lucario, Riolu, Absol, Gallade, Garchomp, and Blaziken.

Regular talking: "talk"

Translated: {talk}

thought: "**talk**"

Chapter One: Beware Wild Pokemon

Three years ago:

Please read Lucario's Anatomy, Riley's Pokemon, Information on Riley, and author's notes at the top. It has information that without it you will most likely be clueless through the story.

I had heard of the powers of Aura from my father and he had taught me the various ways of using them. However it was another deal all together to take on an apprentice. Here was this Lucario that I had just met asking if I would take him on as an apprentice. I usually keep my powers of Aura hidden off from random people. However being an heir to Sir Aaron, himself, called that I help the castle whenever summoned, even though the castle no longer has any enemies. Supposedly, this Lucario was down the family line of Sir Aaron's Lucario or at least that's what they told me. I decided to take him on as my apprentice just because I needed to keep the power of Aura alive. I, Sir Riley, being the only known person that I know that contains the power of Aura needed to save that Lucario on request of the current Princess. Which is how I had gotten myself into this predicament. Sun was dark behind the horizon and all was pitch black in the cave. Team Galactic had taken one of the Princess's wild Pokemon friends hostage. Which long story short, I was forced to use my power of aura, in pitch black, to find my way through the cave and fight off Team Galactic without my Pokemon. Lucario was impressed to say the least.

One Year Ago:

"Lucario, very soon I believe you will have succeeded my teachings of Aura. What will you do after that?" Riley questioned.

"I'm not really sure. You're a trainer and I'm technically a wild Pokemon, why not capture me?" Lucario hinted.

"I am a trainer, but you're a friend. I would feel awkward putting you in a ball," admitted Riley.

"Then how about partners? I will be your Pokemon and still be your friend," Lucario stated.

"Sounds like a deal then!" Riley grinned extending his glove-covered hand out to Lucario.

Lucario looked down unsure what to do.

"Humans usually shake hands in order to show an understanding or a greeting," Riley explained.

"Why do people shake hands?" Lucario questioned.

"Well in olden days one would extend their hand in order to show that they were not armed. Which invented the hand shake," stated Riley.

Lucario looked down at Riley's hand and grinned, "Then it's a deal!" Lucario stated as he took Riley's hand.

Current Day:

It hadn't been the same since Lucario joined the team. Yes, Riley still considered Lucario a friend. However without the ongoing training sessions that used to keep Lucario and Riley constantly keeping the two together was slowly making them grow apart. Riley had a plan though. He had invented a way to duplicate telepathy through Aura. However they would need to use Riley's Gallade to help them train their minds enough to attempt the aura telepathy.

"Riley... you say that you can use telepathy using Aura?" stated Lucario as he looked at Riley with utter confusion.

"Yes, however it can only be done around a psychic type," explained Riley with a reassuring grin on his face.

"So basically we are using aura to make a mental link with say a Gallade in order for us all to talk to one another telepathically?" Lucario asked trying to get the gist of what Riley was attempting to do.

"Exactly! As long as Gallade or another psychic type is present, we will be able to talk to one another telepathically. Even share memories, thoughts, or maybe even dreams!" Riley stated.

Lucario was skeptical about new abilities using Aura. Abilities were passed on through the family lines of both Lucario and Riley's ancestors and it was known that many attempted making new abilities with Aura which usually ended up draining their Aura and killing them, or worse. Some were rumored to be sent to other dimensions.

"Have you attempted this yet?" Lucario asked unsure if to try this or not.

"Yes, I have successfully linked my mind with Gallade and talked to him telepathically," claimed Riley.

"Fine, bring out Gallade and we can start our training. The first thing to go wrong however, I am going to quit," Lucario said watching Riley's eyes to make sure he understood.

"Ok, first sign of danger and I drop the telepathic technique," reassured Riley.

Lucario and Riley looked off into the distance. Noticing that the sun was falling behind the mountains of Iron Island. Riley looked down to his watch which said six o'clock.

"This might need to wait till tomorrow. Let's head back to the house shall we?" Riley offered as he stood up and headed up the dirt path to the house.

Lucario followed as he glanced past Riley to see the white, two story house. A barn lay behind the house, apparently, unused for many years. Paint peeled and wood crackling with each passing day's heat. Which, considering the age, it was still rather sturdy. The house on the other hand was refurbished. It had been constructed on to add more rooms for Riley's Pokemon. Each Pokemon had their own room. Riley's father had apparently used the powers of Aura for greed. Each night his father would gamble at the game corners in each region increasing his money ten fold each time. That however was what led to Riley's father's demise. He had pissed off the head of the game corner in Kanto which was being led by Giovanni at the time. Giovanni had sent the order to kill Riley's father when Riley was only eleven. The year when he became a trainer. Since then he was left to hone his Aura abilities and take care of the family Island.

Lucario looked from the house to Riley which he noticed had stopped walking. He had been too busy daydreaming to realize that Riley was starring at him, waiting for him to enter through the front door he had opened for Lucario. Lucario blushed as he ran into the house lowly saying, "I'm sorry," before heading off toward his room.

"Lucario, clean up while I make dinner for everyone," called Riley as he hung his large blue hat on the hook on the wall next to the front door, followed by his matching blue coat.

Lucario only nodded as he continued toward his room. Stopping for a moment as he was about to pass Gallade's room. He turned and knocked on the door, soon followed by sounds of a bed squeaking and footsteps coming closer to the door. The door swung open allowing him to see Gallade's room. Gallade had a poster of Lucian, Lucian was one one the current Elite Four members. He specialized in psychic types and Gallade was a fan. Gallade has had the pleasure of facing him a couple times with Riley quite a few times. Gallade's bed was a twin sized with purple sheets. The color of the room was a stereo-type to what a psychic Pokemon's room would look like.

"Hey, Lucario, I see you and Riley are done investigating the mines. Is Riley making dinner?" Gallade asked.

"Gallade, has Riley spoken with you about his new Aura psychic link?" questioned Lucario.

"Yeah, we have successfully tried it and have telepathically spoken to one another. Usually he can't understand a dang thing I say, unless I use telepathy that is," explained Gallade.

"Ok..." Lucario said as he lowered his head.

"Is... something the matter?" Gallade asked with worry.

"It's just... Riley and I haven't trained in years. I feel like we have been drifting apart and I'm wondering if this is a desperate attempt to get us closer together," Lucario sighed.

"Look, even if it is, the Aura Telepathy is safe, I personally guarantee that. Or... are you afraid of something else?" questioned Gallade with worry.

"What if it fails and we just grow further apart? If training really was the basis of our friendship. If the power of Aura was the only meaningful thing between us?" Lucario began to sound desperate.

"It's ok, Lucario. If it bothers you that much, why don't you talk to Riley about it?" Gallade asked.

"I might just do that..." Lucario stated with confidence as he headed toward the kitchen.

Within seconds Riley came into view in the kitchen. Lucario opened his mouth to say something, "Ri.."

"Lucario! I told you to go clean up... Look at you... mud caked to your fur and dirt all over you..." Riley said in a hissing manner before sighing, "Go wash up..."

"But..." Lucario paused.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until your clean," Riley retorted.

Lucario lowered his head like he had been sent to time out. As he walked down the hall, he was worried his chance to talk to Riley would be forgotten. He headed to the bathroom to wash up. Just as he reached the bathroom he was met with his son, Riolu, "Hey papa!"

"Riolu, how did you get so dirty?" Lucario questioned.

"It's a new game I was taught. My friend Absol taught it too me!" Riolu replied with an over eager attitude.

"We'll both get a shower, it'll save time," Lucario sighed.

"Okie, papa!" Riolu smiled.

They entered the bathroom and Riolu pulled towels from the closet, while Lucario started the water. Lucario ran his paw under the water feeling it slowly turn warm. He made sure to stop it before it had gotten too hot. Lucario first helped Riolu into the tub and he followed by stepping in and pulling the shower curtain closed. Lucario got down onto his knees and grabbed the shampoo, lathered the bluish liquid into his paws and began kneading the shampoo into Riolu's hair.

"Papa?" Riolu asked as he clenched his eyes closed while Lucario washed his face.

"Yes?" replied Lucario.

"Are you worried about something?" Riolu asked before Lucario led him under the water and started rinsing as much mud as he could from his son's fur.

"Why do you ask?" Lucario stated not wanting to worry his son about such things.

"Well you always have a sad face after you come back from work with master. Master comes back sad too..." Riolu pointed out as he stepped out of the water looking up at his father.

"It's complicated... you... you said that Riley comes back sad too... what did you mean?" asked Lucario.

"Well, we will play in his room and after we're tired he will talk to me..." Riolu said adverting his gaze.

"What does he say?" Lucario's curiosity spiked after hearing what Riolu had mentioned.

"He told me about how you always used to train with him and how good of a team you two were. He said that lately you seem distant and that he somehow misses you even though you are right their each day when you two keep the mines safe," Riolu looked down like he was in trouble.

"Thank you for telling me... It makes me feel better," Lucario admitted as he gave his son a smile.

"REALLY?" Riolu spazzed as he looked up at his father with sparkling eyes.

Lucario chuckled as he nodded.

"YAY!" Riolu cheered as he hugged his dad.

"Riolu, you're all muddy again..." sighed Lucario.

"Sorry, papa..." Riolu couldn't help but giggle.

"This time wash yourself, we need to hurry up and get ready for dinner," Lucario stated as he grabbed the shampoo and lathered up his own fur.

Couple hours later:

Dinner had finished and Lucario didn't have his chance to talk to Riley. All his Pokemon were there and he was worried to say anything in front of the others. Everyone went to their rooms for the night and Lucario finally caught his chance. Riley was about to close his door to his room and Lucario rushed out of his room, down the hall and caught him by the arm. Riley had just gotten out of the shower and had wanted to wait to dress until he was in his room. He only had on a towel and as Lucario grabbed hold of his arm the towel slipped and hit the floor. Lucario's gaze followed the towel and then slowly back up as he realized what had happened. Lucario's face flushed red as he glanced across Riley's naked body.

"Sorry, Lucario, it slipped," Riley stated as he re-wrapped the towel around his waist and continued, "What did you want Lucario? You seemed like it was urgent?"

"I... um..." Lucario fell silent with the mental image of Riley burned into his mind, "It... can wait until tomorrow..."

Lucario turned and almost ran to his room quickly shutting the door. He rested his back against the door as he slid to the floor. His heart was racing and he squeezed his eyes closed. Which in turn, made Lucario's mind flash with the image of Riley's naked body once more.

"WHY... why am I so flustered? I mean he is a guy too... DAMN..." Lucario sighed shaking his head.

Lucario sat there for several moments before standing up and heading over to his bed covered with blue sheets that matched his fur. Lucario had a lighter shade of blue for the walls and was covered with posters of Sir Aaron and the tree of life. It also had maps and areas marked with sightings of the legendary Mew. Lucario pulled up the covers and laid down. He clicked off the table lamp next to the bed pulled a stuffed animal of Mew to his chest and tried to shake off the images of Riley.

"Come on, Lucario! It shouldn't matter all that much..." Lucario said trying to dismiss it.

Lucario growled as he wrapped himself up in blankets tightly hugging the stuffed Mew and did anything to keep his mind off of Riley. He bit his tongue, dug his claws into his arms. He even tried sparring with the air while still in the bed. Just punching his claws into the air trying to wear himself out. Which, surprisingly, worked after awhile. Without even noticing, he had fallen asleep.

Lucario's dream:

Lucario awoke to realize that he was no longer in the house. He recognized where he was, however. It was the day he begged Riley to take him on as an apprentice of Aura. Except this time seemed to be different. Riley was standing before him with his usual blue pants with his black tank top that usually went under his equally blue jacket. Riley's hat lay at Lucario's feet and as he bent over to pick it up he noticed Riley walking his way.

"Riley... you never let your hat hit the dirt..." Lucario stated worried that something was wrong.

Riley, however, didn't answer. Instead Lucario's lips were met by Riley's and Lucario's eyes shot open in shock. Yet what surprised him was that he didn't pull away. He didn't even want to pull away. Riley pulled his lips away and their lips were connected by a string of saliva. Lucario gasped as he felt his balls being cupped by Riley. Lucario fell slightly forward grasping onto Riley's chest clenching his eyes closed as he pleaded, "Riley... why..."

"I know that you want it... the aura telepathy doesn't lie," Riley said in almost a whisper.

"No..." Lucario said out of instinct.

"What, it's not true?" Riley paused as he pulled away his hand.

"I... didn't say that..." Lucario blushed as he adverted his gaze.

Riley took Lucario's chin in his hand and pulled his face toward his, pulling Lucario into another kiss which Lucario wasn't about to refuse. As Lucario's lips was about to meet Riley's, Riley pulled away and was walking backwards. Lucario tried to call out but his voice didn't seem to work. Everything started to swirl into a vortex.

Reality around six in the morning:

Lucario shot up in the bed looking around. He noticed he was in his bed back at the house.

"Only a dream?" Lucario asked himself as he reached to the floor pulling his stuffed Mew back onto the bed.

He noticed that he was panting awfully hard and sweat covered his body matting his fur. Lucario blushed as he noticed his member made a prominent tent under the covers. It would pulse along with his racing heart beat and would forcefully throb making Lucario wince with lust.

"No... I.." Lucario was unsure how to feel. He had just had a dream about Riley. His best friend and once more a guy! He didn't know if these feelings were right. Lucario's worries were slowly making his arousal diminish. Lucario shook his head in frustration as he threw the blankets off of him and made sure his member had receded into his sheath before attempting to leave the room. Lucario went to the first floor bathroom and noticed the kitchen light was on. He went towards the light and noticed Garchomp raiding the fridge.

"Hungry, Garchomp? You know Riley usually makes everyone breakfast," stated Lucario a little frustrated.

Garchomp pulled away from the fridge and replied, "Yeah but these hunger pains were getting to me."

"You and your stomach," Lucario sighed and shook his head.

"HEY... Riley says I'm just a growing Pokemon!" Garchomp said with a growl.

Lucario walked forward and patted Garchomp's stomach, "Yea, definitely a growing Pokemon."

Garchomp growled biting his tongue. Garchomp knew he couldn't get into another fight. He had a tendency of losing his temper and wrecking whatever he was near. Garchomp just kept growling and headed toward his room cussing under his breath. Lucario leaned against the kitchen counter laying his face into his paws and sighing. He heard a door open to see that Gallade had stepped out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Up early?" Gallade stated with a yawn.

"Yea... nightmares..." Lucario admitted.

"Yea I saw..." Gallade said as he blushed.

"You... looked into my dream?" Lucario was unsure to get mad or not.

"It's kind of hard to control my psychic powers when I'm asleep and sometimes I dream of what others dream. Especially, when it's a powerful dream," Gallade trying to explain.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't even know why I'm feeling this way... When I met Riolu's mother I didn't feel any of these feelings..." Lucario pointed out.

"Well, that was different. I don't think you two were truly in love," Gallade pondered what he just said.

"Love! I don't know if I love Riley... plus what if he uses the telepathy and realizes that I have feelings for him before I find out what and where the feelings are coming from?" Lucario said with panic apparent in his voice.

Gallade lowered his head and leaned against the counter, looking as if he was thinking. Gallade sighed as he replied, "All I can think to do is talk to him about it before he has the chance to find out. It would probably be better if it came from you anyway."

"Your probably right..." Lucario sighed with defeat, "When I get him alone I will talk to him about it. I will just tell him that I've never felt this way about anyone before and I'm confused and don't know how to handle it," stated Lucario as he walked away from the counter and toward the living room, "What's the worse that could happen?"

Lucario looked back at Gallade before heading into the living room. He clicked on the light as Lucario sat on the sofa. Lucario laid down and rested his head on the couch arm and he glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall above the TV. The clock said it was around eight o'clock. Which was about when Riley started breakfast for everyone. He, however, decided that the best time would be right before training started. Then he could talk to Riley in private. Like on cue Lucario had heard Riley's door close and Riley walking into the kitchen. Riley had started breakfast and Lucario waited patiently on the couch. However, Lucario had gotten too comfy on the couch and his eyes drifted closed as he drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later he was being shaken gently back and forth by Riley, "Lucario, wake up. Breakfast is ready."

Lucario rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He looked at Riley and then noticed the smell of bacon along with various Pokemon foods. Lucario followed Riley into the kitchen and Riley was the first to break the silence, "Why were you on the couch?"

"I woke up and was waiting for breakfast. I guess I fell back asleep on accident," admitted Lucario.

"Eat up then and we can head outside for training. Everyone else is off playing or training. Except, of course, Gallade. He will be joining us, as I said yesterday. This technique can't be attempted without a psychic type," explained Riley.

Lucario only nodded before tossing a few pieces of bacon into his maw. Lucario slowly swallowed as he stared at the table in front of him. Riley sat down across from him and Lucario's head jumped up as Riley said something, "You seem spaced out today."

"I... just have something on my mind is all." Lucario adverted his gaze.

"You can talk to me if you want to get it off your chest." Riley smiled as he stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Well... I don't... know how to say it too you... I suppose I should just say it." Lucario said but wasn't sure if he could speak.

"Take your time Lucario. Training can wait a little bit." Riley said smiling hoping that smiling would help Lucario stay calm.

"I... had a dream last night..." Lucario said in almost a whisper.

"Say again, I can't here you." admitted Riley sorry that he didn't catch it.

"I had a dream..." Lucario started a little louder.

"Was it bad?" Riley questioned with curiosity now on his face.

"I don't really know..." Lucario couldn't look at Riley. His gaze was fixed on the table unable to look up. His nervousness rising.

"If this is too hard for you..." Riley started.

"It needs to be said..." Lucario said finally looking up at Riley.

Lucario blushed as soon as he looked at him making him advert his gaze once more, "It's just... I had a very sexual dream..."

"You did? Anyone in particular?" Riley asked with a smile on his face. Thinking that Lucario had fallen in love.

"Yea... but who it was about is what's getting to me..." Lucario closed his eyes halfway.

"Was it one of the others?" Riley was on the edge of his seat with both elbows on the table.

"It... was you..." Lucario said almost silently as he forcefully clenched his eyes shut hoping for the best.

"Oh I see..." was all Riley said.

"Yo... your not mad?" Lucario said shocked as he looked up at Riley.

Riley chuckled as he looked at Lucario, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because... Because were both guys... Because were friends... because friends shouldn't think about each other that way..." Lucario said as he started getting worked up.

"Lucario... lately I've been feeling like we were drifting apart and that is why I invented this new technique. Friendship's grow and diminish with time. Which in some cases they change. There is nothing wrong with friends falling in love and it's my honest belief that there is also nothing wrong with two guys falling in love. Hell I don't even see a problem with you being a Pokemon and me being a human. I've told you several times I don't see you as my Pokemon, but as my best friend." Riley said somewhat ranting.

Lucario's gaze slowly returned to the table and the food that lay before him as he admitted in a low tone, "I don't... know if I love... you..."

"That's ok. I know that you were raised in the wild and without a clan like most Lucario. I know you are friends with Gallade so if you have questions speak with me or him. I... I..." Riley paused as he too glared down at the table.

Lucario looked up with his curiosity now being peaked.

"I love you more than you know. Whether that love is only one of a friend or if it can grow into true love. I WILL always love you Lucario!" Riley said with a slight blush on his face as he looked off to the side.

"Riley..." Lucario said with astonishment.

Riley's blush went away as he suddenly stood up. A smile formed and he said, "Now, how about we go train?"

"But I..." Lucario looked at him like Riley had forgotten the entire conversation.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Riley questioned mostly to himself before heading out of the kitchen. Through the living room to the front door. He opened it to find Professor Carolina at the door.

"Riley two men are trying to bring down the mines!" Carolina said in a worn out and panicked voice.

"Let's go Lucario!" Riley said in a loud voice as he ran slamming the door and headed toward the mines with Lucario close behind him.

Didn't take long as they headed through the mines and found the two that were trashing support beams.

"STOP..." Riley yelled at the men.

"Mister Riley I see you have came like we thought you would." The first man stated.

"Ok pull the lever!" The second man commanded.

All of a sudden a bucket was poured all over Riley and Lucario. It had missed Carolina, but having no Pokemon meant she was pretty much useless. Lucario started to charge an aura ball but Riley called out to him, "Lucario stop, you might bring the entire mine down!"

"Can't you use aura to aim?" Carolina asked.

"No, I need use of my eyes to do it. The honey is too thick even for aura!" Lucario admitted.

"Lucario if I point your arm in the right direction can you hit them?" Carolina asked.

"Yes, that would work." Lucario said with and almost evil grin.

The two men grunted as they reached for their Pokemon. They were surprised to see that their Pokemon weren't on their belts.

"DAMN... I forgot the Pokemon again!" The first man cussed.

"Run for it!" The second man yelled.

Carolina took Lucario's paw and aimed it at the two running men. Lucario fired and hit the second man in the back. The first man looked back before trying to decide to run or help his friend.

"Help me..." The second man pleaded.

The first man was about to reach down to help him up but then he noticed Lucario was charging another aura ball. The man screamed as he took off.

"Damn he's getting away!" Carolina cussed stomping her high heeled shoe.

"Don't worry. There are only two exits to the mine." Riley stated, "Carolina, we have this guy. Why don't you hurry out and get the authorities on the Island."

"OK!" Carolina agreed as she ran toward the exit of the cave.

Riley found his way over to the man that was now trying to crawl away and sat down on his burnt scarred back. Riley hit the man in the back of the head as he asked, "Now why did you try and destroy the mine?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" The man said with a scowl.

Riley bounced himself up and down on the mans wounded back.

"OW OW OW... OK OK..." The man pleaded.

Riley stopped bouncing as he waited for the man to answer, "Me and my colleague were hired by Team Galactic to kill you and Lucario, they wouldn't say why I swear!"

"Ok now you and your colleague will go to jail and we will report that Team Galactic are behind all this!" Riley said growling hitting the man once again in the back of the head but this time hard enough that the man fainted.

"Now if I could only see..." Riley sighed.

"I..." Lucario started but unsure if he wanted to do what he had thought of.

"Lucario? What's wrong?" Riley asked worried.

"I... can get rid of the honey..." Lucario paused blushing.

"Really! Great please hurry. It's starting to burn a little." Riley said becoming impatient.

However Riley jumped surprised as he felt Lucario's tongue on his face. Starting at his right cheek and toward his right eye. Riley started to say, "Luc..."

Riley was cut off by Lucario, "This is awkward enough... do you want to see or not?" Lucario said with nervousness in his voice and a blush on his face.

"Sorry..." Riley said lowering his head a little.

Lucario forced himself to continue as he started licking at the honey on Riley's face. Lucario finished on one eye before starting on the left cheek. Riley was blushing fiercely as he crossed his arms in his lap to hide the growing bulge in his pants. Lucario finished as he pulled away and immediately turned his back to Riley and snapped, "Their... you can see."

"Thank... you Lucario..." Riley said blushing as he was finally able to open his eyes.

Unknowingly to Riley the reason Lucario immediately turned his back to him was because he too had a little arousal problem. While Riley's was somewhat hidden by his pants and the fact that Lucario was blind. Lucario's member was out of it's sheath in the cool air of the cave.

"Lucario... I can do your eyes too." Riley offered.

"No thanks... I can wait till we get home..." Lucario said blushing.

Lucario couldn't see or use his aura. Riley had gotten up off of the man and walked around in front of Lucario. Riley blushed at what he saw. He paused before stepping forward and he took Lucario's face into his hands and started licking the honey before Lucario could pull away. Lucario struggled and pushed Riley away. Lucario was panicking and said, "Look... it's ok..."

Lucario wasn't sure if Riley could see his erection due to the dark so he decided to pretend it wasn't their.

"Lucario... Please... I want to do this for you..." Riley stated as he tried once more.

Lucario was frozen. He really wanted Riley to do it for him. He wanted to feel Riley's tongue on his face licking through his fur. However he still had the throbbing throughout his member and it wasn't going away any time soon. Lucario's heart was pounding as he heard Riley come near. Lucario was about to object until he felt Riley's tongue not on his face, but on the tip of his member which forced a moan from Lucario.

"Ri... Riley..." Lucario pleaded desperately.

Lucario was unsure if he wanted to object or plead for more. The choice was quickly made for him as Riley continued to lick up Lucario's member. Lucario was quickly losing his power to object. His lust for Riley had grown too great. He had no memory of the last time he had been mated with let alone the last time he had relieved himself. The feeling of the pleasure he was receiving was eliciting his arousal, lust, and his crush he had on Riley. Lucario's head shot back and his maw shot open with a gasp as Riley took most of Lucario's member into his mouth. Inexperienced with the same sex, Riley was trying his best to pleasure Lucario. Trying to rub his tongue across the shaft as he slowly bobbed his head. Tasting Lucario's pre as it shot into his mouth. Riley's member was painfully throbbing against his pants, but he ignored it and focused on the task at hand.

"AHHhh... Riley..." Lucario moaned as it escaped his mouth.

Lucario was growing weak in the knees as his orgasm neared. He no longer cared about anything at the moment except the warmth that surrounded his pulsating pink dog-like member. Riley noticed the knot and decided to wrap both hands around it as he bobbed his head. Which made Lucario yelp with pleasure and he started shooting ropes of warm, white, and sticky cum into Riley's mouth. This surprised Riley and he pulled away. Without the chance to swallow and as he pulled away Lucario's cum shot across his face and dripped down his chin. Riley licked his lips tasting Lucario's cum. The cum tasted slightly salty with the slight taste of sweetness. Riley swallowed and heard Lucario pant as he attempted to speak, "Ri... Riley.. I'm sorry... I couldn't... hold back any... longer..."

"It's ok, I need a bath anyway." Riley smiled as he stood up and began licking up the honey that still blinded Lucario.

Lucario's pants slowed as Riley slowly finished licking up the honey. Lucario blushed when he saw Riley's cum covered face.

"I am so sorry Riley..." said Lucario as he blushed adverting his gaze.

Riley merely took Lucario's chin in his hand and pulled Lucario into a kiss. Lucario moaned against the kiss and could feel Riley's tongue asking permission. Lucario wasn't used to kissing because it wasn't a custom with his specie. However it felt amazing. He opened up and Riley's tongue immediately wrapped itself around Lucario's in an awkward embrace. Lucario moved closer to deepen the kiss but yelped and pulled away as he felt something stab his stomach. Lucario looked down and blushed as he saw what had stabbed him. Riley's member was standing proud and making a sharp tent in Riley's blue pants. Lucario looked up at Riley's face to notice he was looking away and blushing. Lucario moved forward and tried to unbutton Riley's pants with his paws. However having only paws and no thumbs. Lucario had trouble with the task. Lucario managed to unfasten the pants and pulled them down around Riley's ankles. Lucario looked up at Riley and Riley was just as nervous as Lucario had been moments ago. Lucario blushed at what he was about to do and slowly pulled down Riley's underwear to see Riley's bobbing erection.

Lucario ran his sand paper tongue over the tip to have Riley fall to his knees.

"I'm sorry... Did I hurt you?" Lucario asked as quickly as he could.

"No... It.. felt too good..." Riley admitted, "Just be more gentle."

Riley stood back up and Lucario was now scared to continue. Which this time he started at the base and licked towards the head. Riley moaned and his member throbbed vigorously at the sandpaper tongue that was licking up and down the shaft.

"Mo..more..." Riley managed to moan.

Lucario pulled away for a moment, unsure to continue. He took a moment to look up at Riley. Riley weakly nodded at Lucario which reassured him to continue. Lucario closed his eyes as he took the head into his maw. Riley's breath grew slow and long and his expression had lust written across it. Lucario grinned as he looked up at Riley with his cock in his maw. Loving that he was doing it right this time. Lucario started to bob his head taking a half inch more of Riley's cock with each go. A moan finally escaped Riley's mouth as Lucario pulled almost fully off of Riley's cock before taking almost all of it back into his mouth. Lucario repeated the process earning him several squirts of tasty pre-cum. Riley's eyes were focused on Lucario with he eyes half closed and red stricken across his cheeks. Lucario's tail eagerly and happily wagged too and fro behind him. Lucario could easily tell that Riley was quickly getting closer and closer to orgasming. Riley's breaths grew shorter and shorter and moans escaped his lips.

"Lucario.. I'm gonna..." Riley tried to warn.

Seconds later Lucario got string after string of warm cum shooting into his mouth. He tried swallowing as much as he possibly could but their were too much of the sticky liquid. Some of it leaking down Lucario's chin. Which as he pulled away he licked off with his tongue. Lucario looked up at Riley. Riley smiled which Lucario responded with a smile and quickly wagging his tail back and forth. They both heard something coming near and Riley hurried to pull up his pants and zip his fly. Good thing too cause here came Professor Carolina and several officer Jenny's.

"We came as fast as we could. We have officers at both entrances waiting for that culprit. Also we have several search teams in the mine looking for him." one of the Officer Jenny's assured.

"Thanks officer Jenny. If you have everything under control, you mind if Lucario and I go back home?" Riley asked trying to keep his breathing slow. Even though he was out of breath from earlier.

"We have it from here, Go on Riley." Carolina stated as she patted him on the back.

Riley walked toward the exit of the cave followed by Lucario. The house came into view but before they could get to the door the door swung open.

"Master RILEY... I'm so glad everythings ok!" Gallade yelled ecstatic forgetting that he wasn't using his telepathy to translate. Gallade had read Riley's mind seeing that they had encountered trouble. Gallade also saw Lucario's and Riley's fun afterward. Which he was too focused on showing his worry.

"Gallade, I can't understand you..." Riley said making Gallade snap back to reality.

{Sorry Master Riley.} Gallade lowered his head in a somewhat pout.

Lucario was always shocked how Gallade acted around Riley. Usually psychic types acted either very polite and well rounded, or like they were better than everyone else. Which usually Gallade was just very quiet. Unless Riley came around. He was like a child that has just seen their mother after a long trip.

Riley smiled as he patted Gallade's head, "We just had some trouble with Team Galactic again. Everything is ok."

"Yea, but what stops them from trying again?" Lucario blurted out.

Gallade looked up at Riley, his eyes widening with worry. Riley smiled elbowing Lucario in the stomach before saying, "We will stop them just like every other time. Now let's go inside."

Riley gave Lucario a sorry glare that he elbowed him before leading Gallade inside. Riley's other Pokemon eagerly greeted them.

"Ri.. Riolu!"

"Blaze blaziken."

" Gar Gar Garchomp."

"Absol."

"It's ok everyone. Let's just have lunch, what do ya say?" Riley grinned as everyone nodded and replied by saying their names and cheering.

Riley eagerly went to work making bowls of Poke'chow for everyone and Lucario sat on the couch recounting what had happened in the cave. A blush apparent through his blue fur. Which spiked the interest in Garchomp, "So what did happen in that cave?"

"We... Stopped Team Galactic, just like Riley said." Lucario replied.

"Oh really? I bet you have a crush on Prof. Carolina!" Garchomp laughed maniacally.

Lucario just gave Garchomp a that's ridiculous glare and gave a sigh.

"Garchomp, be nice." Riley said with irritability in his voice.

Riley could always tell when Garchomp was being mean to the others. Garchomp had a tendency of lashing out. Riley loved his Garchomp but sometimes his attitude toward the others just got a little old. However Garchomp immediately shut up at Riley's words as he was handed a bowl of chow.

"I'm going to eat in my room." Lucario said with a sigh as he carried his bowl to his room.

As soon as Lucario closed the door behind him. He curled up on the bed pulling his stuffed Mew across his lap and stared at his food for a moment. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lucario called.

Riley entered closing the door behind him. Riley sat on the edge of the bed looking at Lucario, "What did Garchomp say?"

"That idiot thinks I have a crush on Carolina." Lucario said with disgust.

"If only he knew right?" Riley laughed trying to make a joke.

Lucario didn't laugh which it only made his cheeks turn into a furious shade of crimson.

"I'm sorry Lucario... I.. only meant... It.. was a joke..." Riley said nervously.

"It's ok Riley." Lucario said keeping his gaze adverted.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me in the cave." Riley sighed placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"So... you didn't mean it?" Lucario asked looking at Riley with a disappointed look.

"Honestly... I did... mean it..." Riley said with his own blush.

"Good..." Lucario stated in almost a whisper. Which Riley heard loud and clear.

Lucario laid the bowl on the side table next to his bed as he crawled on his knees with his stuffed Mew in his paw. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Riley, "I'm glad you did... I had a dream about you and I was so confused and worried. I wasn't sure how to handle these feelings. I didn't even have these feelings about Riolu's mother let alone another male that was also a human. It was just too much at once."

Lucario froze as Riley pulled his maw toward him, but immediately relaxed as his lips were met by Riley's. The kiss lasted at least a minute or so before Riley pulled away, "I.. think I love you Lucario..."

"I... think I love you too..." Lucario admitted.

Author Dairu: I hope you all liked this story. It was written especially as a yaoi for my lovely fiancee. I plan on another chapter but I also plan on writing on my other stories too. So I might go back and forth between stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Love Bonds

A month had passed and training has started on the Aura telepathy. Lucario was picking up on the technique really quickly and their relationship is growing closer than ever. However they haven't done one thing that Lucario was wanting desperately. Lucario had long abandoned the fight within his mind about if being with a human let alone another male was right or wrong. Lucario had spoken with Gallade about his feelings and was planning on jumping Riley. Every night since the day in the cave he imagined himself being with Riley. Yeah they were fooling around and everything. However Lucario believed it was time to mate with Riley and make their relationship solid.

Today was decided to be a day off. They weren't even going to check the mines today. Riley had called ahead and the current champion of the Elite four was going to watch the mines today. Black was his name and was also current trainer of one of Lucario's children. Which in the trainer community it wasn't unusual for Pokemon to have multiple let alone dozens of children. Love and being a mate was something totally different. Lucario had his Aura set on Riley and today was his day. Lucario blushed as he pulled Riley's porno magazines from underneath his own bed. Lucario had slipped the magazines out of Riley's room to learn up on human fetish's. Lucario however was unsure why anyone would like any of these. If it was for Riley however, he would do it in an instant. Riley was in the kitchen finishing off the dishes and Pokemon bowls after breakfast. Lucario had earned money from Prof. Carolina after mentioning that he wanted to surprise Riley with a gift. Carolina, not being one to pry, accepted and had Lucario assist her doing random tasks . Lucario had recently saved enough money and ordered a package, just in time too. Lucario slipped out of his room with the package in paw along with the magazines and slipped into Riley's room undetected. Lucario laid the magazines on the bed and quickly pulled what he had bought from the package. He blushed seeing the black wrist straps. His heart raced as he snugly wrapped the straps on around his fore-paws and then strapped himself to the bed. After Lucario was now secured to the bed frame. He patiently waited for Riley. Lucario had mentioned that he would wait in Riley's room for him. Which usually meant he just wanted some alone time with Riley. However, today, meant a whole new meaning.

The door swung open and Riley awkwardly closed the door with his elbow, both his hands were occupied by glasses full of soda. Riley took a double take as he noticed the pose Lucario was in. Lucario blushed with his head lowered but his eyes looking up at Riley. Lucario's member was slightly poking out of his sheath and was displayed as Lucario tried to make sure Riley could see.

"Wh... why are you... tied up?" Riley asked trying to sit the drinks down on the bedside table before he dropped them.

Lucario didn't answer but motioned with his nose toward the magazines. Riley picked them up with a blush on his face and a prominent bulge in his blue pants.

"Lucario... this is just a fantasy..." Riley started to try and explain.

Lucario looked up and tried to act seductively as he tried to act something out he had also seen in the magazine, "Then fulfill your fantasy."

Lucario noticed that the bulge in Riley's pants twitched frantically as he said that. Lucario grinned nervously as he watched Riley.

"Are you ready for something like this? We haven't even had sex yet?" Riley looked to Lucario for reassurance.

Lucario nodded gently as he whimpered, "Riley I planned this for you... Please I need you."

Lucario squirmed as to try and arouse Riley even further. Riley couldn't take it any longer. He threw the magazines to the floor as he jumped in between Lucario's legs and kissed his lips. Riley's tongue asked for entrance and Lucario eagerly accepted. Lucario's member was now standing proud and was squished between Riley's and his stomach. Riley pulled off his shirt and got up for a second as he pulled off his clothes. Lucario wiggled his hips trying to rein-act everything he had seen in the magazine. Riley stood there eying his Lucario for a moment. Lucario whimpered blushing as he whispered, "Riley... don't stare... it's embarrassing."

Riley didn't answer, he just merely crawled onto the bed and his head went straight between Lucario's legs. Lucario gasped and his head shot back against the headboard feeling Riley give his entire cock a lick from the balls all the way to the tip. Earning Riley a good portion of pre-cum. Riley ran his fingers through the fur on Lucario's inner thighs before lowering his right hand to Lucario's orbs. He suckled on the shaft up and down earning him several moans and whimpers. Riley began sucking on his middle finger before he started probing Lucario's flower with his middle finger. Lucario squirmed trying to push down against Riley's finger but was unable because of the straps. Lucario yelped in uneasion as Riley's middle finger pushed into his tail-hole. Riley pulled away to look up at Lucario's pleasure filled face, "You ok Lucario? Think you can take two?"

Lucario panted and nodded. Never opening his clenched eyes. Riley pulled out his finger as he placed his ring finger at Lucario's mouth. Lucario sucked Riley's finger into his maw lubing it up with plenty of saliva. Riley grinned as he lowered his fingers to Lucario's tail-hole and slowly slid both his middle finger and his ring finger into Lucario's hole. Earning quick pants and moans along with droplets of pre dropping from Lucario's member onto his yellowish belly fur. Riley's fingers hilted inside Lucario and he tried hurrying to spread him by sucking on the tip of Lucario's throbbing meat and spreading his two fingers inside of Lucario.

"Ri... Riley... I want you..." Lucario pleaded between moans.

Riley pulled away as he stood up with his member throbbing in front of Lucario's maw, "Better lub me up Lucario."

Lucario didn't resist. He eagerly took Riley's member into his maw trying to lather it up with his fluid. He whimpered in dissatisfaction as Riley pulled away. Lucario's tail wagged uneasily as Riley raised his legs over Riley's shoulders. Riley aimed his member at Lucario's hole and looked to him to make sure he was ready. Lucario nodded and gasped as Riley intruded his hole with ease. Several droplets of pre dropped from his member coating his tummy fur. Riley hilted inside Lucario and bit his neck lovingly. Lucario's member and tail-hole twitched rapidly and slowed as he adjusted around Riley's cock. Riley slowly pulled his hips away almost pulling his member all the way out before tantalizingly slowly pushed his way back in.

"Ri... Riley more..." Lucario pleaded.

Riley reached down squeezing Lucario's member rather hard, "I half to tease my Lucario."

"Ri... Riley..." Lucario moaned in resistance.

"Beg me Lucario!" Riley said demandingly.

Lucario remembered that Riley was just reacting what he had seen in the magazines. So he tried to play along, "Master, PLEASE... take my hole... spray your seed inside me!"

Riley grinned as he took Lucario's legs off his shoulder and leaned over the bound Lucario and rapidly started thrusting into the tight tunnel. Riley was the one to let out pants and moans this time. Each time Riley would thrust in he would feel Lucario's tail wagging underneath him gently rubbing his balls with each insert. Lucario would quickly pant out as Riley shoved himself inside and would try to breath in as Riley pulled out. Sweat started to form on Riley's forehead and Lucario started to pant with his tongue hanging out, unable to sweat like humans could. Lucario started feeling a familiar feeling stir within his groin. His orgasm was building and with each thrust, his member would touch Riley's chest connecting the two with a string of pre-cum. Riley was also nearing his orgasm and quickened as fast as he could to hurry up Lucario's orgasm. Riley reached between the two to quickly masturbate Lucario's member aided by lube from Pre drizzling down Lucario's shaft. This is what sent Lucario over the edge, shooting string after sticky string out of his member spraying himself in the face. Coating his chest and maw in his white mess. Riley grunted releasing Lucario's cock and thrusted several more hard times before starting to spray his own seed deep within Lucario's stomach.

"Cum in me master! Cum in your dirty pup." Lucario said trying dirty talk like he had seen in the magazines.

Riley rode his orgasm thrusting weakly back and forth inside Lucario before finally collapsing onto Lucario's chest, being weary of the chest spike on Lucario's chest. Lucario licked Riley's forehead tasting the salty sweat and feeling more cum ooze from his shaft. They stayed in that position for several minutes. Lucario was murring feeling Riley still inside him. Lucario yelped in surprise as Riley pulled out and straddled Lucario's stomach, "Lucario, you think you can go again?"

Lucario blushed noticing Riley's chest and face was covered in Lucario's cum from laying on top of him. Lucario instantly felt life in his member after the sight and nodded to his new mate. Next is what surprised Lucario. Riley aimed Lucario's member and quickly took as much of Lucario's girth as he could into his own hole. Not that Lucario minded though. Lucario's member was coated by Riley's warmth and tightness. Moans escaped the two lover's mouths as Riley tried to take as much as he could inside him stopping at the knot at the base of Lucario's member. Riley allowed himself to stretch somewhat before reaching up and releasing Lucario from his binds. Lucario looked up at Riley for permission. Riley nodded and Lucario started quickly thrusting up into Riley's tunnel. Riley kept releasing short moans with each thrust which sent Lucario mad. Making him slam inside Riley. Riley yelped in surprise feeling Lucario's knot slip in and out of his hole forcefully. Pain singed his hole but was replaced by equally great pleasure. Riley tried to keep his strength up in his arms but his face was slowly lowering toward Lucario's with each thrust. Without warning, Riley's member shot cum all over Lucario's chest and face, making it stickier than before. His tail-hole convulsing along with his spurts of cum trying to milk Lucario's member. Lucario instinctively bit into Riley's neck, shoving his entire member, knot and all into Riley as he started spraying his seed. Also locking the two together for the time being. Riley couldn't stand it. His hole was filling quickly with Lucario's cum and the knot was keeping it from seeping out. Which sent Riley into convulsing and shooting a couple more shots of cum onto Lucario's chest. Riley finally collapsed panting into Lucario's ear, "I love you."

"I love you... too master..." Lucario panted weakly.

Thirty minutes passed and Riley yelped as he felt Lucario's knot pop out of his hole followed by what seemed like a gallon of cum. The two were unable to speak but they curled up next to each other and drifted off to sleep.

Author Dairu: This chapter is really short but I don't think anyone will mind. It's pretty much all sex this chapter. Enjoy!


End file.
